


Distractions

by saakaat



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Some Fluff, Vegard in cycle shorts, Ylviscest, shower action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saakaat/pseuds/saakaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard loses the first challenge on Hvem kan slå Ylvis. But to his surprise, Bård doesn't mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write and submit a fic in under three hours (2 hours 40 mins, baby!), this is what I came up with. Absolute pointless rubbish but I hope you enjoy. I will proofread tomorrow, if not too embarrassed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: this never happened.

Vegard had barely made it to their shared changing room when he heard the outer door creak, alerting him to his brother's arrival. He groaned in frustration as he reached for a fresh towel for his sopping wet hair. He had hoped for at least a few minutes to decompress, but it seemed Bård wasn't going to grant him that. 

They were filming for what was to be the first episode of Hvem kan slå Ylvis, their latest gameshow venture with TVNorge. In the show members of the public were to challenge the brothers in a series of competitions for a cash prize. The first competition had been a sprint triathlon, and Vegard was put forward on the basis of his superior cycling abilities. However, as hard as he tried he simply couldn't compete against the competitor, a sinewy tattooed stuntman who liked to spend his free time hurling himself off tall buildings. 

Vegard's defeat was swiftly followed by a break in filming to allow himself and their competitor to change out of their clothes, which were wet from swimming. Vegard's legs were still screaming in protest as he appraised his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed from the recent physical activity, his wet hair plastered to his forehead. He wondered if he had time for a quick shower before he would be called back for filming; chlorine always made his hair so fluffy. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of the soaking wet cycling shorts. He didn't look up as the changing room door swung open and Bård barged his way inside, stopping only to lock the door behind him. 

Even in his peripheral vision he could make out Bård's stance, hands on hips, watching his older brother. Vegard was convinced he could feel the disappointment of the morning's loss radiating off of the taller man. Bård was good at a great many things, except losing. From table tennis to random games of chance, competition sparked something in the younger Ylvisåker, and his exuberant joy in victory was equalled only by the abject disappointment of defeat. Bård had already made a few jibes off camera about Vegard's performance in the triathlon competition, and Vegard had a feeling he hadn't heard the end of it. 

Which is why Vegard was taken aback when Bård pressed himself flush against his back and wrapped his arms around his waist. He yelped at the sudden, unexpected movement, taking a few seconds to register that the motive behind the action were affection, not anger. He looked up into the mirror, noting how the muscles in Bård's forearms tensed as he tightened his grip around Vegard.

"I'm wet" Vegard muttered dumbly as the nimble hands roamed over his torso. Bård simply hummed in reply, brushing aside a few damp curls to plant kisses along Vegard's jawline. 

"I know you're wet" Bård mumbled, wandering hands migrating to rest at Vegard's hipbones. "It's very...distracting", he continued, gently raking the tight spandex material of the Vegard's shorts. Vegard swallowed, trying to suppress the groan that threatened to rise from the depths of his throat. All thoughts of the recent loss, the competition, couldn't be further from his mind as he pushed back against Bård and the rapidly-hardening bump in his jeans. The actions of his brazen younger brother, feeling him up so uninhibitedly as he clung to his damp body, were enough to quickly stir his own arousal. Bård quickly took note, moaning appreciatively as he brushed his palm over the front of Vegard's shorts. Vegard looked into the mirror, noting how his erection struggled to to remain within the confines of the thin spandex material. Bård looked up and his eyes met Vegard's in the mirror. 

The younger man looked positively delicious, pupils blown, lips swollen and parted. Bård stilled his movements for a moment as they simply stared at each other's reflections in the mirror. Vegard watched the Bård in the mirror resume his movements, hooking his left arm around his waist whilst letting the other hand grasp his cock through the fabric. Vegard groaned in frustration. The wet spandex suddenly felt constrictive like rope; he ached for skin-on-skin contact. As if answering his brother's silent plea, Bård's hand delved under the waistband of the shorts to take his brother in hand. It took only a few masterful strokes to have Vegard whimpering; a damp, docile mess completely at his little brother's mercy. Bård was so proficient at pleasuring his brother this way, Vegard could hardly stand it. He clamped his eyes tightly shut, knowing that meeting that steel blue gaze in the mirror would send him too quickly over the edge. But he didn't want to come yet. He pushed himself backwards against Bård's hard on, the friction of his jeans against his butt sending shivers down his spine. 

"Shower?" He choked out, panting. Bård nodded, retracting his hand and stepping backwards. Vegard groaned at the loss of touch, until rough fingers gripped his red t-shirt and started peeling it off his damp skin. Vegard was quick to catch on, and the two men scrambled to facilitate the brisk removal of clothes. Vegard had barely stepped out of the shorts before Bård was on him again, this time embracing him from the front. His hands were all over Vegard's ass, kneading the flesh enthusiastically. Vegard shuddered as their pelvises were forced closer, the friction pleasing but simply not enough to illicit completion. Aware time was running out, he pulled away and moving into the adjoining bathroom, knowing full well Bård would be shamelessly checking out his backside as he walked away. 

It was under the steaming jet of water Vegard finally kissed his brother with reckless abandon, exploring the lean, lithe body he loved so much. They worked each other into mutual frenzy, knowing time was short and the day would be long. As with many of their competitions, Bård finished first, Vegard silencing his moans with a sloppy kiss. He soon followed, clinging to his brother's form as his knees buckled from the exertion. 

It was many hours later sinking into bed exhausted that Vegard brought up the events from early on in the day. He nuzzled the nape of his little brother's neck, feeling the younger one's body relax as sleep started to overcome him. "I really thought you were going to have a pop at me for losing. Why didn't you?"

"I was going to" Bård yawned, voice weighted in exhaustion, "but your ass is too damn distracting". Vegard chuckled lightly, squeezing his brother as he issued another kiss. 

"Well that could be a problem. I find you just a little distracting too" Vegard replied, relishing the feel of his brother's skin beneath his fingertips. 

"It'll be fine" Bård replied, sleepily. "Mostly, I want to win, more than I want to fuck you". Bård shifted to face his brother in the dim moonlit room. "...just as long as you keep those jævling cycle shorts in the bedroom where they belong".


End file.
